Mi Amor
by Cassandra98
Summary: We all heard stories about him. How he started the war, but what we don't know is 'why'. He strayed from what he wanted as darkness enter his spark and soon that is what he wanted. But as he laid in pain he realized he didn't want the life that he had. he didn't want want to be known as the Grim reaper.
1. chapter 1

In the far reaches of the Galaxy it was a beautiful planet it was peaceful not perfect but peaceful but one mech

far reaches of the galaxy there was a beautiful planet. It was peaceful not perfect but peaceful. But one man has interrupted that peace with war. His name is. Megatron. He felt that changes needed to be made , he went to the high council. But they would not hear him out for he is a gladiator. He met a man named Orion, who also wanted change. Where as Megatron wanted to use force for the high council to listen , Orion however didn't. Orion spoke to the high council, and they where inspired by the power in his words. Soon they made him a prime. Megatron felt betrayed, and in anger he demanded the same power. He was not granted. No changes where made and he grew tired, so with anger and darkness in his spark he gather followers in attempt to over throw the high council. He went to Orion, but he did not want war and he did not follow. Their planet plunge into darkness as the war took many life's, they took a side. One with Orion who became Optimus prime leader of the Autobots and the other Megatron leader of the deceptivecons. Optimus thought of Megatron as a brother and he knew that Megatron lost his way. Their war ended their planet. But the fighting never stopped. In a desperate attempt to keep their planet for completely dieing Optimus sent the all spark off planet, it landed on a planet name Earth. Megatron went after it. Their war was brought to earth, and now the Autobots have allied with humans. Optimus, who valued all life, protected the humans who swore to help. In their final battled with Megatron, Optimus ( who had died ) met Solus Prine. Who told him that the war has not quite ended.

And this is where our story starts


	2. ch2

_**CH.2**_

 _Death has no meaning if you have not lived, but life can not be given if you don't want it._

 **-Cassandra Crowley**

Megatron layed on the ground his legs torn off along with his left hand. To his right Starscream layed, both wings torn off and his right leg lay torn about fifteen feet away.

"St-Starcsream" he said. His voice lace with pain. But the seeker did not move , after the fight Starscream had flee with Megatron. Although his wings where already damage, they had fell. With how much Energon he and Starscream where losing he knew they will not last the night.

"Starscream" he said again. The seeker moved but groaned in pain.

"Megatron ? " The seeker whisper in pain.

"Yes". Megatron sight in relief, at lest I won't die alone he thought. The night sky shone bright as if to mock the tyrant.

"Can you com Skywarp ? "Asked Megatron.

"No, my com is broke. It must have broken during the crash." Megatron sight, his com had also broke.

"So has mine". Megatron let out a laugh.

"After many Enos of fighting, this is how it ends. In a scrap yard. "

Reeanna was having a normal day, busting her ass to make ends need. It was night time before she even made it home. Home. Her home being a scrap yard. Although she made money owing a scrap yard it still wasn't enough. She had to keep on a low profile and not Expose herself, if she did then the government would snatch her up and do all kinds of tests on her. She was on her porch when she heard a groan of pain. Her Curious nature getting the better of her, she walked from her porch To the Sound. What she saw Was not what she expected.Lying on the floor was a giant robotic beings She recognized them as cybertronians. Her mother had taught her a lot about Cybertronians. She can tell that It was in pain That and The limbs missing from it.She ran back to her house And got some supplies. She carefully walk up to them.

Megatron did not expected help , Expecially when the help came in the form of a human. The very creature he was trying to kill. He heard her footsteps before he saw her, he tried to Activate his Canon but the crash did more then just knock out their com. With Starscream half Conscious they where Vulnerable and he knew that either this human is gonna kill him or report him to the Authorities, either way he is gonna die. He drop his hand in Exhaustion and pain, when heard the retreating footfall of the human. His head lulled to the side wanting nothing more then to recharge but he knew it was game over if he did that. He heard the rushing of feet coming back , his Optic online seeing that the human is a female, he saw that she was carrying something.

"I need you to keep eyes open and don't fall asleep "she said looking up at him.

Megatron glared at the young human.

"Oh don't give me that look you pile of scrap" she snap at him.

"I can just call the army seeing as you are the bad guys". She went to work grabbing a torch she turn back to the Cybertronian.

" I need you to turn over your friend, then I need you to be completely still. If I mess up then it can be bad for both of us" she said as Megatron looked at her confused.

"You do not know how to fix us , I prefer if you didn't touch me. Human. "Megatron growled out. He saw her rolled her eyes , clearly not scared.

"I'm not asking. Now do it or I'll force you into recharge "she said. She has basic knowledge of Cybertronian analogy.

Six months later

In the six months that Reeanna knew Megatron and Starscream a lot happened. Her and Starscream act more like Siblings then anything else, at first he wanted to step on her.

"I told you, you can't walk yet Megatron! You'll tear the welding" She yelled, making the mech glare at her. She took her largest ranch and threw it at his helm. Dounnng was heard as it hit its mark.

"Don't be throwing things at me femme !" He snapped though by now knew that she is not scared.

''well then stop trying to get up. Starscream even knew better" she said while she look over the welding to make sure that it was heal okay and not infected.

"She's worst then Ratchet " Starscream said. He watch from his place in amusement. He'll be the first to admit, he did expect a human to be the one to help them, and to know about their analogy.

"You are correct Starscream".

"Hey so not far , I don't even know this guy. And I am figuring it's an Autobot " she said as she finally put her tools away.

"Yes he is , and I am quite happy he is " Starscream said. She walk over to the wagon and pick up engron, handing it to them.

"Well if he is anything like me then I feel sorry for the Autobots" she said laughing a little.

The Autobots gather in the room , Optimus deep in thought.

"All the Decepticons, have went into hiding. With their leader and SIC dead, it cant be that hard to find the rest, as they'll meet the same fate" sideswipe said.

"Megatron is not dead, I know that for sure. But he is hiding badly wounded". The Autobots shared the same look. Disbelief.

"Sir with all due respect, those wounds are Lethal he could not have survived that " came a British voice of his weapon specialist.

"I hope that aft died , he deserves it after everything he has done" the SIC Jazz said as he came limping in.

"Jazz what are you doing up ? Go lay back down. Your still not healed enough to be walking around" Ratchet said.

"Awe come on Hatchet , it's been what two years now "he said.

As the years went by no more Decepticons attack. All was peaceful. Megatron and Reeanna grew close and soon got together, his spark became at peace and his anger demed. His eyes as well as most begin to change. Optimus and his team became Weary, no Decepticons attack or even if they're on this planet. With the war seemly on hold, Sam went back to college, Williams and Epps stayed with the Autobots, Michaela Became the new lesion after Galloway attempt to steal valuable weapon information from the Autobots. All seem to be right and all seem to be peace. But that peace is Interrupted by a deity. One that all Cybertronians fear, one that will kill planets, his name.

Unicron

Reeanna was having a great day, she prank Skywarp and got away with it, went to the mall with soundwave and Berriacade ( who are now like overprotective old brothers ) in their Holoforms. She even got Megatron to agree to take her on a date for their fifth year anniversary. He at first didn't want to but the quickly change.

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK YOU OVER GROWN TOASTER ! " Reeanna scream. After she had gotten back from the mall Starscream took all her bags as and the new drawing pad.

"Unlock my lab and I will."

"Never! You took my Chocolate it's only far" She said.

"It's unhealthy! " He argue. She smirked and gave him that look. "Re-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Reeanna scream.

"Soundwave, Starscream is not giving me my bag " almost immediately Soundwave came.

"Give her bags back, it's not good for her to be jumping"he said picking her up with one hand and the other out for Starscream to hand him the bags.

"She locked my lab, can she at least unlock it . " Soundwave gave her a look and she gramble as she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the small chip to the lab and pushed the button.

"There now give me my bags and don't get into my food again! Or I will get Berriacade next time "she threatened. She sat down on his hand as Soundwave begin to walk to her and Megatron room.

"You shouldn't have been jumping like that " he said as he stop at the room.

"Well I'm fine , thanks for the help bro " she said as he put her down and gave her bags back.

"Anytime Ree " he said.

When she met the rest of the Decepticons they didn't trust her and she didn't blame them.

Two hours later

Boom !!!!!!

She heard after she had put her stuff up. She fell to the floor and pain erupted from her stomach. She clenched her fist , trying to hold back a scream. Berriacade found her holding her stomach with silent tears running down her face.

"Reeanna!" He said, he squpt her up in his servos and ran to find Megatron.

"Berriacade to Megatron" he said Urgently.

"She is okay !" Megatron asked. He knew that something is wrong.

"I don't know, she's clutching her stomach" he replied. She curled in a ball protecting her stomach as the sound of gun fire and the smell of smoke reach her.

"We're under attack get her out of here ! " Megatron said. Berriacade ran through the halls of the nemeniss holding Reeanna close to his spark. She kept thinking 'who is attacking'?

"D!" Reeanna said through the pain.

"He's gonna okay" Berriacade said as they exit the ship and left. Three seekers in the sky following them, in the distance she can hear the sound of vechels. After running till he couldn't see or hear the ship, he stop and gently set her down. Lesser beak zooming right beside her, she began to move as the pain in her stomach subsided. She looked up just in time to see soundwave Starscream and shockwave along with the rest that made it out but she did not see Megatron.

"Where is D?"she yelled when she didn't see him.

"Don't worry he will be fine ".

Megatron didn't know what attack them, it was Cybertronian but it was disfigured.

" Berriacade come in ".

"Thank goodness Megatron, Ree is worried about you" . Megatron smiled at that, but the smile fade when he felt ( from her side of the bond ) pain.

"She's hurt! " He screamed over the com. Every con looked at Ree laying down inside the alt mode of Berriacade when Megatron stated that she was hurt.

"Ree why didn't you tell me you where hurt " Berriacade demand. But she didn't answer right away having been Exhausted from the day.

"I was to busy with what was happening to say anything. I'm gonna get some rest , I'm like really tired and I'm hurting so I'm gonna take me a nap. Wake me when D gets here" she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Megatron soon got there and landed as he transformed. He looked at Berriacade who was still in his alt mode with his his sleeping spark mate. He walked over still livid about the attack and reeanna getting hurt.

"How is she ? " He asked.

"She fell asleep shortly after arriving here and has been asleep ever since"Starscream said quietly not wanting to wake her up but the Urge to check up on her evey second is there. Megatron sight rubing his helm with his servo, there is no other place for them to go and he has to keep her and his people safe and fed but now that his ship is over run by those things he don't know what to do. Asking the Autobots for help is like asking a scraplet not to eat metal, they just won't help them.

"Okay, good she needs it. Where is knockout ? ".

"He went on a engron run before the attack" Starscream said. Most of the Decepticons gather around Berriacade when they heard a pain filled half yelp, Megatron ran over , the others moving for him. Reeanna clime out of the car her stomach still hurting but not as bad as before, but it still hurt to move or breath, but when she heard his voice she suck up the pain and climed out.

"D!!" She screamed in relief.

"Thank goodness your alife !". He Scoop her up and held her close to his spark, mindful of her injuries. She whimper in pain when she breath in deeply.

"Are okay? what hurts ?" Megatron asked looking her over.

"My stomach, I think I broke a rib or two " she said , she didn't want him to worry about her. I com knockout he should be her in a few days get some rest " he said sitting her down then transforming allowing her to sleep in him. She didn't fell asleep till they where at an abandoned Warehouse where Starscream gave her blankets.

 _ **ch.3-**_

 _love is a weapon of mass destruction. it can make people go mad or heal even the darkest of souls._

 **\- Cassandra Crowley**

Autobots bace.

When the first Bomb went off they thought it was wheeljack and his Experiments but when the sound of gun shots sounded a few seconds afterwards they knew that they where being attack. Optimus jumped up and ran to help with Ratchet and Jazz beside him. When he came to the main hanger he saw purple bots shooting anything that moves. He snap out of it when he heard Michaela yelling orders at the soldiers who was still in shock. After so many years of peace why are they now attacking Thought Optimus. He didn't dewal on those thoughts and jump in to fighting. It was a hard and long fight that lasted through the night. No Autobot was killed but many where injured. The soldiers sadly have lost many Comrades. Michaela was called in to debrief the higher ups with what happen.

" Sir as I said before we have no idea who attack us. These could not have been Decepticons our alarm would have been trip way before they reach the door " she tried to explain. As usual they didn't listen and argue with her for hours. When finally she got back to where the battle took place most bodies where gone and the injured where at the medbay. She looked around at the mess before her eyes landed on one of the dead Cybertronian that attack, and noticed that she was indeed correct. The symbol did not match that of the Decepticons, she took out her phone that some how survived and took a picture of the symbol. afterwards she went to the medbay to check on the Autobots.

Back to Decepticons

Megatron grew more worriedwhen her breathing became more rough through the night. He still felt the pain through the bond and tried to suthe her and send calm and happy feelings through the bond it did little to help her. She woke up not really able to breath and new something was wrong right away when she felt blood between her legs.

"Megatron!" She screamed though it was hard. Right away , Megatron, Starscream, Berriacade and soundwave came running knowing right way when she said Megatron instead of D something was wrong. When they spot her, their spark nearly stopped. How had they mess it was beyond them but that mistake could very well end a life. Blood soake the blanket that she played on , but her face is what scared them the most. It is ash white and her lips began to ting blue. Soundwave was the first to snap out of it taking her in his servos but he doesn't know what to do none of them do, only knockout who is not here. Megatron knows what he has to do and he will do it no matter if it means getting killed, she is all he has to live for and if she dies then there is nothing for him anymore.

"Berriacade transform, reeanna is going to rid with you. Let's go follow me " he said as they all transform, soundwave gently put her in Berriacade.

"Frenzy keep her company " soundwave said quietly, still not use being able to talk again, frenzy nod his helm and jumped In beside Ree, she smiled in thanks to soundwave"Where is it where going " Starscream asked

"To the only place that would be able to help her " he said.

"She won't let you go there " Soundwave said.

" I know, it's why im not gonna tell her till it's to late. She is not to know under any circumstances. If you all want to stay here then you can but I am going" he said to all of his people in the com link.

"I'm going" was the replies he got from everyone.

He didn't know when but Reeanna have changed everyone here she became the Beacon of hope. Not only can you tell by how they act but also their optics most became a maroon color.

Frenzy Berriacade and Reeanna talk the entire way there none of them knowing where they where going till reeanna saw the sign 'Welcome to Nevada' immediately she new and she didn't like it one bit she block her feelings from Megatron , Berriacade saw her face went from smiling to anger and shock.

"Com D " she rasp out. He did. It will always shock him how Reeanna change them all.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? " He asked right away since he felt her close her half of the bond.

"I'm fine ! " She said Sarcastically.

"Right Re-" she cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me you where going to the Autobots! They can and probably will kill you. Then what about me why didn't you tell me !" By the time she was done tears where falling down her face at the thought of losing any of them Especially Megatron. Frenzy gently push her arm with his helm wanting her to calm down know it was already hard for her to breath.

" I didn't want you to worry, and I knew you wouldn't let us take you if you knew " he said. She sight because she knew that he is right, if she would have known she wouldn't have let them take her.

"you can hate me now but you will see I did this because I love you and I want you safe". She sat back and pet Frenzy ( he likes to be pet ,but only by her). The rest of the rid there was spent in silent, she understands why he did it but it still hurt her to know he didn't told her.

A few minutes later Megatron stopped and transform.

"The Cybertronian detector should have alerted the Autobots. we go no further than this and no one is to attack expecially with reeanna here am I understand? " he said/ask. _"yes sir"_ said all the Decepticons. He turned and waited, which wasn't long. soon the Autobots and their human allies arrived guns ready.

" Optimus, I'm not here for a fight " magnets said gesturing to his team who is unarmed.

"I find that hard to believe '' Ironhide said.

" Ironhide if I was here to fight I would have already, you are outnumber so it would be easy. like I said I'm not here to fight". Megatron looked Optimus in the Optics.

"if not for a fight then what ?" Optimus asked. Getting in font of the humans just in case.

"I need to see Ratchet". Optimus optics widen, 'why' he thought.

"That's not gonna happen" Prowl said/growled out but Ratchet looked curious and confuse.

"why ?" Will asked stepping from behind the safety of Ironhide.

"Someone is hurt and I believe he is the only one with the skills to help" Megatron said trying to give away little as possible but it was getting harder, with them asking pointless questions and feeling Reeanna's pain.

"why don't you just have knockout fix em".

"stop asking pointless questions, will you help us or not ?" Starscream said aggravated. Ironhide charge his gun and aimed one at Starscream and the other at Megatron, the Decepticons put their weapons up and the tension became thick.

"after everything you Decepticons scum did, you deserve to die! everything you did, I would have like nothing more than to send you to the All spark well" Sunstreaker growled out. The Decepticons paused not talking,holding their breath it did not go unnoticed but before the Autobots could ask anything they heard a noise. Reeanna heard every word that Sunstreaker said and she was not happy not one bit. with all her strength she moved and got out of Berriacade, frenzy is beside her helping her walk she stopped at Megatron. none of the Autobots have seen her yet neither has the humans. Megatron bend over and gently picked her up, Frenzy stayed right beside Megatron. All the Autobots and their human allies then saw what Megatron have in his servos, and with that every single Autobot and human had a gun up pointing at him.

"Megatron release the human girl now !" Optimus growled out.

"No!" Megatron said clutching her to his spark. she sight at the feeling of being so close to it, the pain lesson, but when she looked out behind her , her anger spark again.

"I said release her, she's just a human" Optimus said taking a step forward, the Decepticons walked behind Megatron so if a fight breaks out then he can get her to safety, Berriacade had transformed and like all the others his guns our ready to fire.

"everyone put your guns down " she said, all the Autobots looked a little surprised that most of the Decepticons had listened to her.

"That means you too Autobots" she said with a steady voice trying to keep out the pain.

"What, so they can kill us. They are killers, monsters" Sunstreaker said while the Autobots and the humans nod their heads in agreement.

still hiding behind his fingers Reeanna gasp a wave a agony hit her and then she knew what had just happened. 'No! it's to early ' she thought a she put a hand on her swollen stomach, she knows that it's way to early she's only five months pregnant.

"D! it's too early" she screamed out. Megatron begin to panic, without a medic both her and his sparkling could die.

"It's okay Ree I promise. Soundwave take her" he said giving her to Soundwave who gently held her to his spark.

"Optimus, I ask you. pleas help her " he said, it was a hard thing for to have bag and it seen to have shock the Autobots and the humans. Ratchet knew that look in his eyes, it was the look of a bot that is in deeply in love and would do anything for. He sight and began walking over to Soundwave.

"let me see her " he said. It shock most of everyone there. Soundwave opened his hands to let Ratchet see her. What Ratchet didn't expected was to see a young girl with a swollen stomach he gasp and looked at Megatron.

"how? That's impossible" he all but whisper but they all heard. He scanned her and took in a sharp breath.

"what happened to her ? "

" We where attack and a bomb went off near our room she fell to the floor" Megatron said as all his focus went to what Ratchet was doing.

"She's going to need surgery to repair the damage lung and a blood transfusion" .

"What about the sparkling?" she whisper so only he could hear it.

"I will stop the contractions"he whispered back at her so only she would hear.

"she needs to be brought back to the base I can't do the surgery that she needs here " he said walking back to Optimus.


End file.
